


The Universe and Its Gifts

by akaashisumbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisumbrella/pseuds/akaashisumbrella
Summary: His smile faded before he opened his mouth to speak again.“Yams?” he said.“Hm?” a comfortable Yamaguchi replied.Tsukishima paused before continuing. “Do you think we’re forever?”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Universe and Its Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> The students I reference in the beginning are original characters.

The scenery on the walk to Tsukishima’s house after practice always felt surreal. The sun wasn’t to the point of setting yet, but it was late enough for there to be tinges of orange to peak through the clouds in the sky. His neighbors loved to take care of their landscaping, and Yamaguchi liked looking at the different hedge shapes whenever they changed. It was a hilly path, but the scene and the boy made the daily uphill climb worth it. 

“I was surprised Suzuki-kun had the guts to say that to Goto-kun,” Tsukishima said, referring to the argument they had witnessed in class that day. He turned to look at Yamaguchi. “How daft do you have to be to not understand the moon isn’t a planet?” He rolls his eyes.

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Hey, remember that time Tanaka thought Mercury was the one with a ton of rings and Kageyama tried to correct him by saying it was Venus?” 

Tsukishima laughed. “Idiots.” He peered at Yamaguchi. “You know, Yams, I’m glad you’re not dumb.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima smiled as he stopped to pull Yamaguchi closer by his hip and place a kiss in his hair. Yamaguchi returned the favor with a kiss on his cheek before they were walking again. 

Tsukishima had to constantly adjust to Yamaguchi’s growing confidence over their highschool years, and it still took him by surprise sometimes. Yamaguchi got less flustered now, has become more assertive. Tsukishima was proud of him, and gladly accepted whenever he acted on more newfound confidence. 

“To be fair, I know Goto-kun failed astronomy last year,” Yamaguchi continued. “It was all he talked about during history. Or I guess complained about is the better term.”

Tsukishima sneered as they neared his doorstep. “Serves him right that Suzuki-kun put him in his place, then. She vocalized the pain we were all feeling. He claimed that way too confidently.” He pulled out his keys and opened the door, letting Yamaguchi enter first.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” 

“Mhm.”

They took their shoes off and immediately headed toward the kitchen. Tsukishima rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, head in his hands as he watched Yamaguchi redo his messed up hair from practice. He grew out his hair since their first year and likes to keep it in a half-up style now, which Tsukishima finds really attractive, though his hair still likes to stick out wherever it can, which Tsukishima finds really endearing. He shifted his gaze to Yamaguchi’s black studs. “I remember when you surprised me with your piercings,” Tsukishima said as Yamaguchi finished tying his hair up. “I didn’t know how to act for a second.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I think you like them more than I do. I’m pretty sure you forgot how to breathe when you saw them for the first time.”

“Yeah right,” Tsukishima retorted, knowing full well what Yamaguchi said was accurate. 

They’ve both grown together since their first year. They’re closer than ever before, which Tsukishima didn’t believe was possible. Learning every little thing about Yamaguchi since they started dating the summer before their second year has been bliss.

But now it was their third year. Who knows what’s in store for their futures or if they were going to the same university next year (they’d applied to all the same places, but won’t hear back for a while). Tsukishima can’t help the lump in his throat when he thinks of it. He decides to shake it off for now.

“Want a snack, Yams?” Tsukishima asked, walking to see what they had. 

“Yes! If you guys still have Pocky. The …”

“Strawberry kind,” Tsukishima finished, taking the box off the shelf and looking at him. “Our favorite?”

Yamaguchi paused, his features softening. “Yeah, that kind.” 

“Let’s go,” Tsukishima said, pointing his head toward the stairs leading to his bedroom where they liked to do homework after practice.

A couple hours of comfortable silence was only interrupted by Tsukishima occasionally reaching for Yamaguchi’s hands to play with his fingers and one-sided bickering claiming Yamaguchi was eating the Pocky too fast and not saving enough for him. 

“They’re my favorite too, you know.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

Once their school work was done, they sunk into Tsukishima’s bed with sighs of relief. Yamaguchi nestled into Tsukishima’s chest as Tsukishima circled an arm around his shoulders and began to run his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair. Tsukishima peered down at the top of his head, a small, satisfied smile on his lips, but the weight of his thoughts still on his shoulders. His smile faded before he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Yams?” he said.

“Hm?” a comfortable Yamaguchi replied.

Tsukishima paused before continuing. “Do you think we’re forever?”

Yamaguchi stiffened underneath him. Tsukishima was worried he’d be able to hear his heart going a hundred miles an hour in his chest. 

Yamaguchi slowly turned around so their faces were level with each other. “Tsukki …” he starts. His eyes darted down and Tsukishima could catch the second of panic in his gaze before he looked at him again. What was he thinking? Had he screwed up big this time? Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was ready for his response. “Why are you asking that?” 

Tsukishima’s brows creased as he studied a spot on his bed sheets behind Yamaguchi. He looked down at his fingers which had begun to twiddle without him realizing. He should just say what’s on his mind. He couldn’t do this without an affirmed permanency. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was afraid to hurt someone he loved this much and vice versa. But was he ready to admit his fear? That what they had could just be temporary and one day he’d have to face living a life without the comfort and familiarity of Yamaguchi by his side? Tsukishima simply couldn’t picture it, and perhaps that’s what terrified him most. Whenever he thought of the future, Yamaguchi was always there. Like he always had been. Does Yamaguchi even know how much Tsukishima needed him? 

“I was just thinking … I don’t … nevermind,” he finishes, almost like a scoff toward himself. 

Yamaguchi gently took Tsukishima’s hands, stopping his twiddling. “Tsukki,” he said softly, “you can say it. I’m here for you.” Yamaguchi gave him a small, encouraging smile. “Take your time.”

A blush rose on Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima gave one half-hearted laugh and grabbed the back of his neck, looking away. 

“I … I never want to lose you, Yams,” he said as he’s looking away. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima dropped his arm from his neck, his blush beginning to recede. His voice goes quiet. “I’m not sure you know how much you mean to me. How much I need you. And I don’t say that as often as I’d like, but … it terrifies me that one day I’ll wake up in a reality where you aren’t with me anymore.” He takes a heavy breath out. “At the same time, I don’t feel like I deserve you. You’re the definition of warmth and I’m cold. Ever since we were younger I marveled at the fact you even wanted to be my best friend.” Tsukishima finally looked at Yamaguchi. “But you’ve always been there … so thank you for that.”

Tsukishima could see the disbelief written in Yamaguchi’s expression, his mouth slightly agape, eyes searching his. Tears began to rim Yamaguchi’s eyes, and he gasped out a laugh before meeting his lips with Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima is still at first then relaxes, sighing and pulling Yamaguchi closer to deepen the kiss. After they pulled away, breathless, Yamaguchi giggled.

“Who knew you could be so soft, Tsukki.”

“Hey, I just poured my heart out to you, idiot,” Tsukishima said as he nudged Yamaguchi, a sparkle in his eye.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi beams at him and crawls his way onto Tsukishima’s lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tsukishima places his hands on both of Yamaguchi’s hips. Yamaguchi continues, encouraging and gentle. “You know I love you?” Tsukishima gives him a bashful grin and nods. Then Yamaguchi’s face falls. “I didn’t know you thought those things about our relationship.” He searches Tsukishima’s eyes again. 

“Tsukki, you are never going to lose me. Not as long as I can help it. Even if we go to different universities. You know … ever since we were children I’ve always admired you. Not just because I had a huge crush on you for the longest time, but because though I was the small, scrawny, freckled kid and people saw you as the cool, cute, tall kid everyone wanted to be, you stuck with me. You don’t care what people think and you’ve taught me a lot. You’ve taught me how to love myself because of how you love me.” He cupped the other boy’s face. “You’re not cold, Tsukki. You’re who I go to when I’m having any doubts and you immediately lift me up and encourage me. You reserve smiles that no one gets to see but me. Your touch is caring and your heart is sweet. And I kind of like that I’m the only one who gets to see how truly loving you are. You’ve always been by my side, Tsukki, and I could never imagine a life without you. Thank you,” Yamaguchi pressed their foreheads together.

Tsukishima had completely melted. His wonderful, caring boyfriend had put all his worries to rest. “My god, Yams. What did I do for the universe to give me a gift like you?”

“Hey.” Yamaguchi pulled back to lightly slap Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Don’t say that either. All you did was be yourself and care for me.”

Tsukishima broke out into a grin and he couldn’t help but laugh a little, in awe of the heart of the boy in front of him. “Yeah.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle. 

“Come here,” Tsukishima said, pulling Yamaguchi forward by his hips.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Yamaguchi replied, making Tsukishima stop in his tracks and laugh.

“When did you get so damn cool, Tadashi?”

“Maybe you’ve gotten lamer.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m kidding, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said.

“Hm. Fine,” then, “I love you, Yams.”

“I love you more.”

“Hm, not possible,” Tsukishima said before pulling Yamaguchi in for a kiss that he happily returned.

An hour later, Yamaguchi was stepping out of Tsukishima’s house, stars beginning to twinkle in the dark blue sky and the moon shining bright. Tsukishima put his arm up to lean against the door frame, smirking at his boyfriend. 

“Okay, I’ll send you those English slides when I get back,” Yamaguchi said as he stuffed a book in his bag. He zipped it up as he turned around, then noticed Tsukishima’s smirk. He slung the bag onto his shoulder while giving Tsukishima a concerned look. “Tsukki,” he drew out, “why are you smirking at me like that?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Nothing. You’re cute.” It was truly what he was thinking about. He was still on a high from their earlier conversation. There was much more kissing after that.

Yamaguchi smiled. “That all?”

“You’re also hot,” Tsukishima told him, reaching to play with one of his black studs. “And thoughtful. And passionate. And smart. And …” 

Yamaguchi cut him off by wrapping his hand around the base of Tsukishima’s head and pulling him down to kiss him. Familiar warmth spread through both of the boys’ chests. After a few moments, he pulled away ever so slightly to whisper “I love you so much, Kei,” before giving him another quick kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, idiot,” Tsukishima answered. He watched Yamaguchi until he reached the sidewalk to begin the seven minute walk to his house. Then he looked up at the stars and thanked the universe for giving him Yamaguchi Tadashi before closing his front door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, so I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I feel like there aren't many Tsukkiyama fics that provide what I wanna read, so I thought I'd contribute by writing my own.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
